drbrainfandomcom-20200214-history
DB1 transcript
Transcript of Castle of Dr. Brain. Transcript Text 0.tex 0 Castle of Dr. Brain %s Level 1 Dr. Brain says, "Your poor brain just can't take it any more? Well, that is simply no problem. Just come back to the castle when you are ready for more of my mind-bending puzzles." 2 Memory fragmented. 3 You don't have any hint coins left. 4 The decoder ring has no further effect on the clue sheet. 5 Suddenly, the clue sheet begins to make sense (except for the part about the 'henway' -- what's a henway?). 6 You can't turn back from here! 7 Your Score: %d 8 It is the %s. 9 That doesn't work here. 10 Castle of Dr. Brain Version %s Designed and Directed by Corey Cole Art Design by Andy Hoyos Lead Artist Douglas Herring 11 Castle of Dr. Brain was: Programmed by Corey Cole Jack Magne' Brett Miller John Wentworth Steve Conrad 12 Art and Animation by Andy Hoyos Dennis Lewis Douglas Herring Vasken Nokhoudian Dana Dean Jerry Jessurun Deena Krutak Arturo Sinclair Bob Gleason Jay Allan Friedmann Jon Bock Diana Wilson John Shroades 13 Music and Sound Effects by Ken Allen Mark Siebert Chris Braymen Rob Atesalp Orpheus Hanley 14 Development System by Jeff Stephenson Robert E. Heitman Pablo Ghenis J. Mark Hood Larry Scott Dan Foy Mark Wilden Eric Hart Terry McHenry John Rettig Chris Smith Chad Bye Ken Koch John Crane Steve Coallier Randy Moss 15 Quality Assurance Lead by Sharon Simmons Dave Clingman 16 And if you think THIS was a challenge, try the "Quest for Glory" role-playing/adventure series by Lori and Corey Cole. In "Quest for Glory I: So You Want to Be a Hero", you are the only one who can fulfill a mysterious prophecy and save the town of Spielburg. In "Quest for Glory II: Trial By Fire", you travel to the magical lands of the Arabian Nights tales as you battle elemental creatures to help your friends and stop the growing darkness. 17 Both games feature stunning graphics, fantastic music tracks, fascinating characters, and rich story lines. Not to mention a healthy dose of fun and general silliness. You play each game as your choice of a Fighter, Magic User, Thief, or hybrid character. Also watch for "Quest for Glory III: Wages of War", set in the African veldt, coming Summer 1992. But now, back to the Castle of Dr. Brain! 15.tex 0 You are out of hint coins. 1 You insert your last hint coin in the slot. 2 You insert a hint coin in the slot. You have %d hint coin%sleft. 20.tex 0 You have %d hint coin%sleft. 1 This is a small scrap of paper on which is written, "Cosmic Clue: My Very Energetic Mother Just Sent Us Nine Pies." 2 "The bearer has successfully solved all of the mind-bending puzzles in the "Castle of Dr. Brain" and is entitled to a 20% discount on two or more extra-large pizzas ordered at the same time." 3 This token is labelled "Pay TV -- One Use". 4 It's the key to the castle time clock. 5 This time card has previously been used at: 1:12 2:24 3:36 6 This time card has previously been used at: 4:15 6:30 8:45 7 This time card has previously been used at: 10:18 8:27 5:36 8 This is a programmable magnetic data card. It can be used to transfer information between different computer systems. 9 This is a set of Chinese tangram pieces -- five triangles, one diamond, and one parallelogram. Each of the shapes is covered by some unusual markings. 10 This robot head told you, "I am programmed to always follow instructions precisely. Saucer Head never follows orders correctly." 11 This robot head told you, "I am programmed to always follow instructions precisely. I am the only precise order-follower here." 12 This robot head told you, "I am programmed to always follow instructions precisely. Iron Face also follows instructions precisely." 13 This robot hand features a dart gun which fires a dart with a soft rubber tip. The dart should be able to grab and hold a lightweight, smooth-surfaced object. 14 This robot hand features an electromagnet. It can pick up a moderately heavy metallic object. 15 This robot hand looks like a miniature fork lift. It's designed to carry fairly large and heavy objects. 16 This interesting device is labelled "Dr. Brain's Handy-Dandy Letter Counter." It can be used to help decode encrypted messages by counting the number of occurrences of letters in the message. 17 This is the "Ruby Key", a bright red key. You guess it must fit in a red lock somewhere. 18 This is a large blue book entitled "Solomon's Key". You think it wise to keep it around for a while. 19 "1. Hfu hsffo cppl gspn 4se tifmg. 2. Qvu cmvf cppl po 4se tifmg. 3. Hfu sfe cppl gspn 5ui tifmg. 4. Qvu sfe cppl po upq tifmg. 5. Hfu zfmmpx cppl gspn cpuupn tifmg. 6. Qvu hsffo cppl po cpuupn tifmg. 7. Qmvdl dijdlfo (ps xbt uibu b ifoxbz?)." 20 "1. Hfu sfe cppl gspn 5ui tifmg. 2. Qvu cmvf cppl po upq tifmg. 3. Hfu zfmmpx cppl gspn cpuupn tifmg. 4. Qvu sfe cppl po cpuupn tifmg. 5. Qvu zfmmpx cppl po 5ui tifmg. 6. Hfu hsffo cppl gspn 4se tifmg. 7. Qvu hsffo cppl po 3oe tifmg. 8. Qmvdl dijdlfo (ps xbt uibu b ifoxbz?)." 21 "1. Hfu sfe cppl gspn 5ui tifmg. 2. Hfu hsffo cppl gspn 4se tifmg. 3. Qvu cmvf cppl po 5ui tifmg. 4. Hfu qvsqmf cppl gspn 3oe tifmg. 5. Hfu zfmmpx cppl gspn cpuupn tifmg. 6. Qvu sfe cppl po 3oe tifmg. 7. Qvu hsffo cppl po 3oe tifmg. 8. Hfu cmvf cppl gspn 5ui tifmg. 9. Qvu cmvf cppl po cpuupn tifmg. 10. Qvu zfmmpx cppl po upq tifmg. 11. Qmvdl dijdlfo (ps xbt uibu b ifoxbz?)." 22 "1. Get green book from 3rd shelf. 2. Put blue book on 3rd shelf. 3. Get red book from 4th shelf. 4. Put red book on top shelf. 5. Get yellow book from bottom shelf. 6. Put green book on bottom shelf. 7. Pluck chicken (or was that a henway?)." 23 "1. Get red book from 4th shelf. 2. Put blue book on top shelf. 3. Get yellow book from bottom shelf. 4. Put red book on bottom shelf. 5. Put yellow book on 4th shelf. 6. Get green book from 3rd shelf. 7. Put green book on 2nd shelf. 8. Pluck chicken (or was that a henway?)." 24 "1. Get red book from 4th shelf. 2. Get green book from 3rd shelf. 3. Put blue book on 4th shelf. 4. Get purple book from 2nd shelf. 5. Get yellow book from bottom shelf. 6. Put red book on 2nd shelf. 7. Put green book on 2nd shelf. 8. Get blue book from 4th shelf. 9. Put blue book on bottom shelf. 10. Put yellow book on 1st shelf. 11. Pluck chicken (or was that a henway?)." 25 This is Dr. Brain's Secret Decoder Ring. Unlike most examples of the genre, this one seems to contain a low-powered laser and a full translation computer. Not available in cereal boxes. 26 This award plaque shows that you have solved the robot programming puzzles. 27 This award plaque shows that you have solved the clock room puzzles. 28 This award plaque shows that you have solved Dr. Brain's mathematics puzzles. 29 This award plaque shows that you have performed feats of interplanetary and interstellar diplomacy. 30 This award plaque shows that you have solved Dr. Brain's jigsaw puzzle. 31 This award plaque shows that you have solved the word game puzzles. 32 This award plaque shows that you have solved the front door memory puzzle. 33 This award plaque shows that you have deduced the correct combination to Dr. Brain's safe lock. 34 You have been awarded this plaque for successfully unscrambling (and following) the instructions to repair Dr. Brain's master control computer. 100.tex 0 Oops, that wasn't it. Let's try this again. 1 The door is securely locked. Maybe you should try ringing the doorbell. 2 The door is wide open. Just go on in. 3 Congratulations! You have successfully unlocked the front door. You are awarded the "Memory Puzzle Plaque". (You keep it to help you remember this feat.) 120.tex 0 Please leave Dr. Brain's flowers here for the next visitor. 1 The armor makes a hollow "Clang" sound. 2 You left a smudge on the mirror. Better wash up next time. 3 The drawer contains a sliding-tile puzzle. 4 The Math Marvel is one of Dr. Brain's inventions. You need to construct correct addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division problems to get what's in the treasure chest. %s 5 This is a "magic square". Place numbers in the squares so that they add to the same totals across each row, down each column, and along both diagonals. 6 As the door opens, you notice a small award plaque showing that you have passed the mathematics examination with distinction. You pick it up proudly. 7 When the puzzle is complete, you will have created a picture of Dr. Brain's castle. But for now, pretend that the tiles are numbered 1-15 when in their correct order. 8 9 Start with the top row and work your way down. One useful technique is to "snake" tiles into position. Let's say you want to place the first two tiles. Move the "1" tile just under the "2" position, and the "2" tile right under it. Move other tiles so that the empty square is in the "2" position, then slide both tiles up, get the empty square into the "1" position, slide the "1" tile over, then the "2" tile up. Work your way down the puzzle this way. 10 The last two rows are a little trickier. Think of those squares as points around a circle. Let's say you have most of the 3rd row, but "10" is out of order (say the order is 9-11-10-12). Move the bottom row pieces so the empty square is under the "10", slide the "10" down, and rotate both rows together until the empty square is between "9" and "11", with the "10" under it. Slide "10" into position, and rotate the pieces back into their correct rows. 11 Inside the drawer, you find a sliding-tile puzzle. The object is to arrange the tiles correctly by sliding tiles into the empty space. 12 When you have correctly arranged the tiles, you will have the numbers 1-3 across the top row, 4-6 across the middle row, and 7-8 on the left side of the bottom row. 13 When you have correctly arranged the tiles, you will have the numbers 1-4 across the top row, 5-8 across the second row, 9-12 across the third row, and 13-15 on the left side of the bottom row. 14 When you have correctly arranged the tiles, you will have created a picture of Dr. Brain's castle. (The empty tile will end up in the bottom right corner.) 15 Click on any tile in the same row or column as the empty square to slide it (and its neighbors) into the empty square. You can spend a Hint Coin to get some suggestions on how to solve this puzzle. 16 You can't move that tile -- it isn't in the same row or column as the blank square. 17 Each row, column, and diagonal will add up to "15". The center square is used four times (one row, one column, and both diagonals), so you'll want a very "average" number there -- put "5" in the center. 18 The corners are used three times each, while the sides are each used just twice. So put the "extreme" numbers 1 and 9 opposite each other on the sides. Now work in the rest of the numbers around them to get the correct totals. 19 Each row, column, and diagonal will add up to "34". Try to keep the middle-sized numbers near the center of the square. One way to solve this type of magic square is to arrange all the numbers in order, then swap each number on the diagonals with its "complement" (1 with 16, 4 with 13, and so on -- subtract the number from 17 to get the number with which you should swap it). 20 Each row, column, and diagonal will add up to "64". Try to keep the middle-sized numbers near the center of the square. One way to solve this type of magic square is to arrange all the numbers in order, then swap each number on the diagonals with its "complement" (1 with 31, 7 with 25, and so on -- subtract the number from 32 to get the number with which you should swap it). 21 This is a "magic square". Place numbers in the squares such that they add to the same totals across each row, down each column, and along both diagonals. If you get stuck, spend a Hint Coin for some clues on how to solve this type of magic square. 22 %2d 23 The Math Marvel is one of Dr. Brain's inventions. You need to construct correct addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division problems to get what's in the treasure chest. %s You can buy the answer to the next problem for a Hint Coin. 24 Try it again. This number sentence is not an equation. 25 You solved the Math Marvel puzzle! 26 In the chest, you find a key. You take it and put it away for later use. 27 Great! You unlocked the door! 28 Nothing happens. That must not have been the correct combination. 29 You hear a "Click!". You figured out part of the combination. Good going! 30 It appears that the previous hint coin got stuck in the slot. 31 This is the security lock for the castle. Each time you solve one of the hallway puzzles, you will learn another code word from the combination. Using your Ultra Top Secret Decoder Grid, find the symbols which represent each code word, then key in the symbols in the correct order to open the lock. Click on ENTER (or press E) after each set of symbols. 32 %d 33 The %s code word is '%s'. 180.tex 0 You now have 60 seconds. 1 You now have 30 seconds. 2 You now have 15 seconds. 3 You now have 5 seconds. 4 You have entered a room filled with clocks of all kinds. Your gaze is drawn to the four-button panel next to the cuckoo water clock. 5 Ah, at last! Some peace and quiet. 6 Sorry, you don't have enough time to read these right now. 7 How alarming! You can't do anything to the alarm. 8 The clock is run by remote control. If you want to stop it, you'll have to find the controls. 9 You'd better leave the clock alone -- you had enough trouble stopping it the first time. 10 The controls don't seem to do anything. This must be a radio-controlled radio. 11 The gnomon is firmly attached to the sundial. (If you really need a gnomon, try the sundial in "Trinity".) 12 There is nothing more for you to do with the hour glasses. 13 Now that you've disarmed the alarm system, these buttons no longer do anything. 14 This button turns the radio on and off. 15 This button starts or stops the clock. It also sets off the alarm. 16 This button makes the cuckoo enter or leave the clock. It also turns the clock on. 17 This button turns off the alarm (but only if the cuckoo is quiet and the radio is playing). 18 You'd better not mess with it; that's Dr. Brain's favorite cuckoo. 19 It's an empty drawer. 20 The drawer won't open until things quiet down in here. 21 There is nothing more for you to do with the drawer. 22 You'll have to get a time card before you can punch in. There are a few in the desk drawer. 23 You've already punched in. Dr. Brain might get suspicious if you punch in again during the same visit. 24 The time clock won't open until things quiet down in here. 25 No thanks, the clock already has a perfectly good pair of hands! 26 WARNING! SECURITY ALERT! ATTEMPT TO OPEN LOCK AT WRONG TIME! 27 As the last sands fall into place, and you press the "Open" button, the drawer opens to reveal three time cards. 28 Both hourglasses start running when you press "Start". The trick is to measure 40 seconds with a 35- and a 15-second hourglass. Figure out how to end up with just five seconds of sand in the 15-second glass when the 35-second glass runs out. 29 (Remember, you can flip EITHER glass once one runs out, so the five seconds worth of sand can be in either the top or the bottom of the 15-second glass when the 35-second glass expires.) 30 Both hourglasses start running when you press "Start". The trick is to measure 40 seconds with a 25- and a 15-second hourglass. Since 25+15 equals 40, wait until the 25-second hourglass runs out, then turn over the 15-second hourglass. When it runs out, press the "Open" button. 31 This is one of Acme's famous "time locks". To open it, you need to press the "Open" button exactly 40 seconds after pressing "Start". You can flip either hourglass immediately after either runs out. 32 Of course, the lock is really controlled by the hourglasses, not by time, so you have a few seconds to make each flip. But you will have to flip the hourglasses in the right order to measure out 40 seconds to open the drawer. The large hourglass will run for %d seconds when flipped, and the small one for 15 seconds. Spend a Hint Coin to get some tips. 33 A special security feature prevents the elevator doors from being opened until you've punched in. 190.tex 0 Visitors to the castle need to punch in on this time clock. Dr. Brain is very big on punctuality, and expects you to punch in at exactly the right time. 1 You will need to punch each of your time cards in at the correct time according to the time sequence on the card. 2 Good going! You're now punched in and ready for work. The back door opens to reveal... an elevator car. 3 You need to find a time card before you can punch in. 4 Of course, Dr. Brain values cleverness even more than punctuality. Try using the key you got from the Math Marvel to open the Time Clock and reset the time. 5 You got it! 6 It's not the right time to clock in yet. 7 The %s card has previously been used at: %s 200.tex 0 You can move through the maze by using these keys: Up arrow - Move forward Down arrow - Move backwards Left arrow - Turn left Right arrow - Turn right Page up - Move up Page down - Move down Space bar - Toggle left display ? - See this message 1 You leave the maze through the north exit. 2 You leave the maze through the south exit. 3 Try as you might, you just can't crash through the wall. 4 Try as you might, you just can't bump through the floor. 5 Try as you might, you just can't bump through the ceiling. 6 The button doesn't seem to work. 7 Out of Order. 220.tex 0 You need a magnetic data card to open the door. 1 The data card is required to operate this console. 2 The robot has escaped from the maze. There's no reason to go back. 3 You can see the robot maze through the doorway 4 Beyond this door lies the "Robot Maze". 5 The circuits are buzzing, and the computer is running. You don't need to go back. 6 Through the open doorway you can see the flashing lights and pulsating electrons of the "Computer Room". 7 This is the door to the "Computer Room". 8 You open the door to the Robot Maze. 9 You've solved enough riddles that the robots think you're their kind of humanoid. The door opens. 10 You open the door to the Computer Room. 11 %c 12 You need to learn the answer to this riddle from the robot maze before we can give you a hint. (Of course, by then you won't NEED a hint!) 13 This screen shows the state-of-the-art in sophisticated robot humor. (This is an art that has a long way to go!) You can answer the riddles with any of the answers stored on your data card. If you don't have enough answers, get the robot in the robot maze to find you some more. 14 Select an answer by clicking on (or typing) its letter. To look at another riddle, click on the Next key, or press 'N'. To try to open the door, press 'O'. 15 Sorry, human, that's not it. 16 You have to solve %s of the robot jokes before the door will open. 17 Why, it's very nice of you to try to take out Dr. Brain's garbage. But the can is too heavy for you. 18 Ouch! That spear is really sharp. Better leave it alone. 240.tex 0 Place each of the components so that they form a complete circuit from the lower left to the lower right. The correct order is: Battery, Switch, Resistor, Coil, Capacitor. (All will be placed horizontally except the Switch, which is vertical on the left side.) 1 This is the central computer control circuit. The object is to place the five components in the correct positions to complete the circuit. Instructions are on the maintenance card on the other panel on this console. 2 If you get really stuck, insert a hint coin in the coin slot, and we'll tell you where each component goes. But you'll have more fun figuring it out for yourself. 3 Congratulations! You have successfully assembled the central control circuit. Now you can pick up Easy Listening 107, "All Music All the Time." Either that, or you've managed to repair the binary sequencing computer. 4 You are awarded a memento copy of the control circuit, proving that you know how to follow directions. 5 Circuit instructions: 1. Form a complete circuit from the lower left to the lower right. 2. Don't make any short circuits or duplicate connections. 3. The power source comes first. 4. You need to slow things down before you can whirl them around. 5. If a component is yellow, leave it until last. 6. Banded elements must come after switches. 6 You've solved it already. Besides if you fool around with the circuit any more, you might void the warranty. 7 You've solved it already. Besides, if you fool around with the circuit any more, you might void the warranty. 8 Don't take the laundry out yet; the tape drive is still on its spin cycle. 9 The binary sequences are now correctly set. 10 Sorry, the binary sequencer is not currently functional. Please repair the central control circuit to achieve full sequencer operational status. 11 12 Congratulations! You have solved the binary conversion puzzle and fixed Dr. Brain's stereo system. A magnetic data card pops out of a slot on the console, and you pick it up for later use. Now, there's this nuclear reactor... 13 This is the Binary Sequencing Computer. A decimal number is shown in the box at the left of each line. Turn the switches on and off to form the number's binary equivalent. When you have the correct number, the bulb at the right side of the line will light up. 14 The second box shows the decimal equivalent of the number currently formed by the switches. Watch how this number changes as you push the switches. It will help you get the right settings. 15 If you get really stuck, insert a hint coin into the slot and we will solve the next row of the conversion for you. 16 %d 260.tex 0 Writing "%s" to Data Card 1 Congratulations! You helped the robot get out of the maze. 2 This little robot is programmed to always travel in a straight line, except when it hits a wall or right turn signal. Hitting a wall will cause it to turn around in the opposite direction. The robot will turn right any time it hits a right turn signal. 3 You can't do anything to the robot directly. The only controls you can manipulate are the right turn markers at each intersection in the maze. 4 This transporter is active. It would probably be a good idea to keep the robot away from here. 5 This transporter is off right now. 6 This is a right turn signal. When the robot hits this signal, it will turn right. (If this makes it hit a wall, it will bounce off and go the opposite direction.) 7 Click the hand here to cause the robot to turn right when it hits the signal. Right now, the signal is inactive. 8 You are out of hint coins. 9 You can't buy any more hints here. 10 You insert your last hint coin in the slot. 11 You insert a hint coin in the slot. You have %d hint coin%sleft. 12 Help the robot travel through the maze by clicking on intersections. At an "active" intersection, the robot will turn right. At "inactive" intersections, the robot goes straight. Get the robot to pass over as many "A" squares as possible -- they will write Robot Riddle answers to your data card. 13 Watch out for the red and white spirals -- they are traps which will transport the robot back to the beginning of the maze. When the robot runs over a switch, one or more of the traps will turn on -- or off. 280.tex 0 As you enter the room, the three robot heads on the shelf begin to speak. You know that Dr. Brain has created three models of robots -- one kind is programmed to always tell the truth; another kind always lies; and the third model alternately tells the truth and lies. 1 I am programmed to always follow instructions precisely. Iron Face also follows instructions precisely. 2 I am programmed to always follow instructions precisely. Saucer Head never follows orders correctly. 3 I am programmed to always follow instructions precisely. I am the only precise order-follower here. 4 Each of these robot heads is obviously a different model. Only the truth-telling head will follow your programming precisely. The lying head will always do the opposite of what you tell it, and the "confused" head will alternately follow your instructions or do the reverse of them. 5 You don't need to write any more programs. 6 The maze is sealed. If you want to get one of the objects, you'll have to program the robot to get it for you. 7 The box contains a maze. Attached to the back is a robot torso. In the front is a drop box. Inside the maze %s %s %s %s 8 The cookie doesn't look very appetizing, and the plate looks even tougher. 9 It's not your size. 10 Zap! These circuits don't seem to be properly grounded. Better leave the power cords alone. 11 There isn't anything in the slot right now. 12 You can't open the elevator doors yet. You'll have to convince the robot to let you into the rest of the castle. 13 This head looks like a few screws are loose. 14 This robot hand features an electromagnet. It can pick up a moderately heavy metallic object. 15 This robot hand looks like a miniature fork lift. It's designed to carry fairly large and heavy objects. 16 This robot hand features a dart gun which can fire a dart with a soft rubber tip. The dart should be able to grab and hold a lightweight, smooth-surfaced object. 17 You have everything you need from here. 18 A data card is required to operate this robot. 19 The shelf contains tools and spare robot parts, including %s. 20 You don't need anything from these shelves. 21 This console allows you to program the IMA Robot using the sophisticated, high-level "Robocomp" programming language. The commands you enter can be saved to a magnetic data card for remote use. 22 The triangle keys program the robot hand to move in the indicated direction. The "On" key allows you to activate the current hand's primary function, while "Off" turns the function off. 23 Use "INS" and "DEL" to add or remove lines of code to/from your program. The up and down arrow keys on the left side of the display screen allow you to inspect or change other lines of your program. 24 The "CLR" button deletes your entire program from memory -- use it with caution. Use "SAVE" to print your program to a data card for use in a remote robotic unit. 25 Put a hint coin in the slot for some programming suggestions. You will only be charged one hint coin for as many times as you care to read the hint text. 26 If you are using a keyboard, type a 'q' for a list of the key mapping. 27 Choose the correct hand for each object -- the fork lift for the book (blue), the rubber dart gun for the plastic clue sheet (green), and the magnet to get the iron robot plaque (gray). 28 Program a set of instructions that will move the robot hand to the object, an "On" instruction to pick up the object, some more commands to move the hand to the drop-off slot, then an "Off" command. 29 When your program is finished, select "SAVE" to save it to the data card. Pick up the data card with the Hand cursor, and click the data card on the robot's torso to try out your program. 30 If the program doesn't work correctly, watch where the hand goes, and note the error message you get. Put the data card back in the console, and modify your program until it works correctly. 31 If you choose the lying robot head, it will always do the opposite of what you tell it to do. Think backwards! One approach is to write a correct program, then replace each of the instructions with its opposite. 32 The hardest head to program is the one which alternately tells the truth and lies. Write a correct program, then replace every second instruction with its opposite. 33 If the robot head breaks, replace it with a working head. Remember to adopt a new programming strategy for each head. 34 ***WARNING*** New program not printed to data card! 35 KEYBOARD COMMANDS: f - Forward...o - turn On b - Backward..t - Turn off l - Left......d - Delete r - Right.....i - Insert s - Save......p - Previous command c - Clear.....n - Next command q - Quick look at this list 36 Program terminated: You have reached the end of the command module length. 37 No changes were made in program. No data printed to data card. 38 Commands printed to data card. 39 Data card required in slot to print data. 40 %d : %s 285.tex 0 %d : %s 1 %d : NO ENTRY 2 This coin slot seems to be out of order. Try the one on the robot computer. 3 The robot will follow the instructions you program using the "Robocomp" computer. That is, it will if the robot was correctly designed. 4 You see the %s in the pocket and pick it up. 320.tex 0 Arrange the tangram pieces to form a square. When they are correctly arranged, you will be able to read the word "ENTER" across the pieces. Look for parts of this word to figure out where each piece should go. 1 When the square is complete, there will be a line border all the way around it. As you place pieces, rotate them so that the line is on the outside. 2 The two large triangles go on the top and on the right side. The diamond shape goes on the center of the puzzle bottom. 3 Place your tangram pieces on the grid to form a square and spell the password. Click on one of the pieces around the puzzle border to pick up and move that piece. 4 Click on the "rotation" symbol, then on a piece, to turn it 90 degrees clockwise. Click on the rotation symbol a second time to stop rotating pieces. 5 You can temporarily remove a piece from the grid by clicking on the piece, then clicking anywhere outside the grid. If you need help at solving the puzzle, you can spend a hint coin to get some suggestions. 6 You need to find something to help you open this lock. 7 There is nothing more for you beyond this door. 8 The words which were hidden in the word search puzzle are in a list on the right side of the display. Highlight one of the words, then click on a line with the same number of letter spaces. 9 When all of the lines are correctly filled, the vertical line will spell a phrase describing the words you used. You can use a hint coin to put in the next word that you are missing or have wrong. 10 You will need to find some sort of "key" to open the door's strange-looking lock. 11 The rubber tree feels kind of rubbery. What a surprise! 12 The marble bust is cool to the touch. (After all, it hardly knows you!) 13 Congratulations! You've formed the secret password "ENTER" with your tangram pieces. The door to the Puzzle Room opens. 325.tex 0 YTQTICTACTOENRB 1 ENGOLFLLABTOOFR 2 REJACKSONIMODUE 3 OXIBVDRRJMVDBIT 4 CSTRAEHIAREKOPT 5 BNRTCSMGNHOJWTL 6 IIKCAJKCALBALGL 7 LOOPFCHESSSXINA 8 LSAVASMUTGFONYB 9 IINBPQCRIBBAGEE 10 ANAAUDNJROAMYKS 11 RNDNZODIBZZLECA 12 DEMDZUDENNISLOB 13 STVYLGUSREKCEHC 14 JATSEOHSESROHFI 15 You've already found that word. 16 You've spotted one of the team members' names. But we're people, not sports or games. Still, thank you for choosing us! 17 Sorry, that isn't a sport or game (at least, not one we thought of!). 18 Congratulations! You've found %d sports and games. You hear a "swish" and a "click" as the words slide into another puzzle. 19 Good going. You have found your first word. 20 You have located %d words; you have %d left to go. 21 This is a word search puzzle. Find words of four or more letters relating to sports and games in the grid. Select the words by dragging the mouse from the first to the last letter of each word. Using the keyboard, highlight the first letter of the word, press ENTER, highlight the last letter, then press ENTER again. 22 All of the words are on a straight line, either horizontally, diagonally, or vertically in any direction. Many of the letters are used in more than one word. There are 25 words altogether. (A list can be found in the game manual.) 23 Each hint coin you spend will find a missing word for you. 24 You need to find at least 18 of the 25 words. 25 You need to find at least 22 of the 25 words. 26 You need to find all 25 words. 360.tex 0 This room looks incomplete. Since we rarely forget to finish a painting before shipping a game, it must be up to you to put the pieces of this puzzle together. 1 You can get puzzle pieces by clicking the Hand on the chest. Click a piece anywhere on the screen to place it. Pick up a piece by clicking on it, or several pieces by dragging the mouse across them. You can put pieces aside by clicking them on the chest opening. 2 3 This is a jigsaw puzzle piece. 4 The box is empty. 5 Congratulations! You've managed to put the room back together. It is just the sort of room you (and Dr. Brain) like, filled with all kinds of toys. You can now see a door in the back of the room. 6 Please drag fewer pieces at a time. Memory isn't free, you know! 7 You look in vain, but find nothing except a 1981 Prince Charles and Lady Diana picture calendar with popups. You decide you can do without that. 8 Sorry, but the chest has been nailed to the floor by one of Dr. Brain's paranoid former assistants. 9 This chest contains a stack of puzzle pieces and your long-missing car keys. 10 Oh, sorry, my mistake. Your car keys weren't in the box after all. You must have left them somewhere else. 11 That won't work here. 380.tex 0 Etched into the wooden crossbeam of the gallows are three numbers: %d, %d, and %d. 1 Your hint coin is the wrong size for the slot. But I'll give you a hint anyway -- look in the cabinet for a token. 2 You need to put a token in the slot. 3 Please don't touch the monitor; you'll smear it! 4 There are some letters on the screen, but they don't make any sense. 5 The message you deciphered is still visible on the screen. 6 You need to turn on the "Pay TV" monitor by inserting an appropriate token in the coin slot. 7 Its cipher solved, the door is now unlocked. 8 Why, he WAS hiding something! (At least, his portrait was!) 9 You can't move the painting back right now; there's a safe in the way! 10 You've already taken everything from Dr. Brain's safe. (But don't worry, he already removed everything really valuable, like his $12.15 in computer game royalty receipts and his World Series tickets. He left the key and the code paper to test you.) 11 Ah, that did it! The safe door swings open. Inside, you find a bright red key and a scrap of paper with a cryptic note. You pick them up and put them in your book bag. 12 The book is called "Master Secrets of the Code Solvers". 13 CHAPTER I: SUBSTITUTION CIPHERS The two most common ways of keeping text secret are to encrypt the individual letters using a cipher, or to replace the words using a code. In this section, we will discuss the most common form of encryption, the simple substitution cipher. 14 In a substitution cipher, each letter of the message is replaced by another letter or symbol. For example, the sentence "This is a message." would turn into "Thxy xy a meyyage." if all the "i"s were changed to "x"s, and all the "s"s into "y"s. More commonly, every letter of the message is replaced by a different letter. 15 The easiest way to solve a substitution cipher is to have a table of the substitutions used. Failing that, count each of the letters in the message, look for common short words, and look for double letter patterns. 16 In English, the three most common letters of the alphabet are "E", "T", and "A", in that order. Knowing the common letters is very helpful in solving ciphers. Count each of the letters, and the most frequent ones are likely to be substitutions for common letters of the alphabet. 17 Also look for common short words. A single letter word is almost certain to be "I" or "A". Common two-letter words are "to", "on", "of", "an", etc. Look especially for "the" among three-letter words -- it's the most common English word. 18 Finally, check out any double-letter pairs. Not all letters can occur as pairs. Frequent letter pairs are "tt", "oo", "ll", "ff", "nn", "ee", "ss", "rr", and "mm". Try to figure out from context which pairs might work. 19 Good luck with your code-solving career! 20 The flowers are more useful for brightening up this room than they would be in your backpack. 21 Don't do that! The piranhas would bite your hand clean off! 22 The trap door is too heavy for you to move. 23 Maybe this is a test of your screen resolution. On second thought, these letters look very familiar. You're sure you've seen them quite frequently in other places. The top few letters look especially common. 24 Nothing happens. That must not have been the correct combination. 25 Great! You unlocked the cabinet! 26 You hear a "Click!". You figured out part of the combination. Good going! 27 This keypad controls the cabinet lock. You need to enter the three numbers of the combination, clicking on ENTER after each number. If you get a number wrong, you will have to start over at the beginning. NOTE: You may use the keyboard numbers and E for enter. 28 A Hint Coin will buy you one number of the combination. (Click on ENTER after the number appears.) A better idea might be to ask someone for the combination, though. 29 %d 30 Inside the cabinet you find a "Pay TV" token and a strange-looking device labelled "Dr. Brain's Handy-Dandy Letter Counter". You pick them up for later use. 385.tex 0 The dummy is about to be hung, probably for the crime of being stupid. You can save the dummy by being smart enough to guess three words. 1 Guess the words by choosing one letter at a time (either click on the letters on the hanging post, or type them). If your guess is correct, the letters will appear in the word above the dummy. But if you get too many wrong, the dummy will hang. 2 If you get stuck, you can use a Hint Coin to buy a correct letter that you haven't yet guessed. Each time you guess a word, the dummy will give you a clue to the cabinet lock. After you rescue the dummy, you can review the clues by clicking the Eye on the hanging post. 3 The dummy says, "Thank you. That feels much better. By the way, the %s number of the cabinet combination is %d". 4 Just before he leaves, the dummy adds, "I'm free! Thank you! By the way, you'll need some things from Dr. Brain's safe before you go down to the basement." 5 One more dummy lost to the world. You'd better hope you're smart enough not to let it happen to you. (You might start by guessing the next word correctly!) 6 prevSig in doit = %d 390.tex 0 This lock is sealed by a set of computer-chosen symbols. To open the lock, you must guess the selected symbols. After each guess, the computer will show you (in red) how many symbols you guessed correctly, but in the wrong positions, and (in blue) how many you guessed exactly right. 1 Guess symbols by clicking on the symbols at the bottom of the display. You can also use the Up and Down Arrow symbols to look at your previous guesses. 2 You have up to %d guesses to logically deduce the chosen combination without setting off the security alarm (this will cause the computer to reset the combination, and you'll have to start over). If you need help, a Hint Coin will buy you the next symbol of the correct combination. 3 %1d 4 *** Warning! Warning! *** Safe has been tampered with. Resetting security code. 5 Old combination being purged. 391.tex 0 You've solved the cipher. The back door opens to reveal another elevator. 1 The monitor shows a message encrypted with a simple substitution cipher. To solve it, swap pairs of letters until the message makes sense. You can swap letters by clicking on two letters of the message or by typing two letters on the keyboard. 2 Two useful tools are your Handy-Dandy Letter Counter and the eye chart. The letter counter shows you how many times the letter under your mouse cursor (or the last letter typed) occurs in the message. The eye chart will remind you of the most common English letters. 3 If you spend a hint coin, the first incorrect letter of the message will switch to its correct value. If you haven't already read the "Secrets of the Master Code Solvers" book, you might want to give it a try before using up all your hint coins. 4 %c : %d 5 420.tex 0 Who else but Dr. Brain would put a planetarium in the basement? Maybe the same kind of person who would put the sun and stars in the sky at the same time. 1 Even Hercules couldn't support the weight of the sky for long. Better leave that work to Atlas. 2 The poor alien in the flying saucer looks terribly lost. You should try to help him find his home. 3 "Free! Free at last!" 4 Not even Dr. Brain knows how to move a constellation! 5 Perseus was the Greek hero who killed Medusa (who turned anyone who saw her face to stone), and rescued Andromeda from Cetus, the sea monster. 6 Ursa Major, or the Great Bear, includes the familiar Big Dipper. The cup part of the Dipper points toward Polaris, the North Star. The Great Bear was originally a human woman, Callisto, who was Zeus's lover. Hera got mad and changed her into a bear. 7 Cancer was a giant crab in Greek myth. (Cancer fought Hercules at one point, but Hercules won. Perhaps this is why Cancer is so crabby.) 8 The mighty hunter Orion was companion to Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Orion carries his hunting equipment on his three-star belt. 9 No! I'm not going back in there! 10 Your feat of Galactic diplomacy has been duly signed, sealed, and recorded. 11 The cabinet is securely locked. 12 You could have sworn you saw a little flying saucer come out of this cabinet. In any case, it's no longer locked. 13 This polished wood cabinet looks totally out of place in the astronomy room. It's securely locked. 14 It's a good thing this is just a painted image of the sun, or you wouldn't be able to see the stars at all! 15 Don't touch the sun -- nuclear fusion in progress! 16 But to pass through the monolith, you must show that you know the cradle of mankind -- your own star system. Tag each of the planets with its name -- if you can catch it! 425.tex 0 Out of this world! You have located all of the constellations in the star map! 1 Sorry, you have run out of stars. Please try again. 2 Find the stars on the sky dome which make up each of four constellations. Click on just those stars which form each constellation. If you think you have an incorrect star, click on it again to turn it off. 3 If you get totally stuck, spend a hint coin to have the computer help you with the current constellation. 4 Congratulations! You have located %s. 5 Please find %s. 427.tex 0 95% of Oceania is covered by water. 1 Visit the scenic sky cities of Aerios. 2 Get ready for a hot time on Magma 4. 3 Graviton is a massive planet. 4 The webbed Amphiton species are washouts as diplomats. 5 Winged Icarians have flighty personalities. 6 Geoids really like to rock the house. 7 Mastons are never at a loss in weighty matters. 8 Veldta's high plains feature even higher trees. 9 Metallica exports heavy metal bands. 10 Stroud is famous for its strange striped towers. 11 Hollucidar is known for its spectacular sunsets. 12 Giras always rise to the occasion. 13 Mechroids like to build for the future. 14 Strigers strive to create strong structures. 15 The Moleri are firmly rooted in their environment. 16 These aliens have lost their homes. Pick any two face-down cards and try to match an alien with its home planet. When you make a successful match, the cards will turn face-up. 17 Inserting a hint coin will buy you one match. 18 That match won't work out. Please try again. 19 Great! You have matched the creature with his home. He'll be much happier now. 20 Well done! You've performed a major feat of intergalactic diplomacy by helping all the aliens return home. You are awarded the Star Medal, 1st Class. 428.tex 0 This is an opportunity for you to show your knowledge of the solar system. Choose the name of a planet, then click the cross-hair cursor on the correct planet. You may have picked up a clue to the correct order somewhere else in the castle. 1 If you can't catch one of the planets, click on its name, then put a hint coin in the slot. (Or spend a hint coin without choosing a name, and we'll help you with the innermost planet you haven't yet named.) 2 You have found a planet. 3 Now that you have found all the planets, and saved the Solar System from almost-certain destruction, maybe you'll finally be able to remember where you parked your bike. 440.tex 0 You can start doing these once you become Dr. Brain's lab assistant. You'd better wait until then. 1 This note says "%s." 2 A voice from behind the wall says, "Please don't play with my books until you've filled out the job application form." 3 This bookshelf contains a number of the greatest works of scientific research and classical philosophy. There's also a henway. 4 What's a henway? Why, about 5 pounds. 5 One of the books is called "%s". 6 You hear a voice from the next room. 7 "Congratulations! You have solved every problem I set forth for you. You shall be my new lab assistant." 8 "I hereby award you this Certificate of Achievement for your accomplishments." 9 Haven't you done enough damage already? 10 Well, it WAS a nice chair! 11 You just hear a dial tone. 12 "Hello? Hello?" It's someone from the pizza parlor asking why Dr. Brain hasn't paid last month's pizza bills. 13 "Hello? Hello?" It's someone from the rent office asking about Dr. Brain's rent payment. 14 "Hello? Hello?" It's Dr. Brain's publisher asking why the manuscript for his latest book is three months late. 15 You're beginning to get an idea as to why Dr. Brain never answers the phone. 16 Better leave the phone alone; they're starting to sound mad. 17 Don't bother -- it'll all be in the paper or Junior Scientist magazine tomorrow. 18 The drawer is locked. 19 There is nothing else of interest in the drawer. 20 The only thing of interest in the drawer is the ring. It looks as though the face of the ring can be rotated. 21 The drawer opens to reveal a cheap-looking ring. 22 You have already proven your job skills. Now you need to meet with Dr. Brain. 23 It feels like good, solid oak to you. 24 You can take out the trash later, once you get the lab assistant job. Nice of you to offer, though. 25 "Very good. You seem to have mastered the skills you will need. Please meet me in the Control Room behind the bookshelf as soon as you can." 26 During your journey through the Castle of Dr. Brain, you've demonstrated a number of skills that should qualify you for the lab assistant job. Now prove it by placing the job skill plaques on the board and matching them with the puzzle plaques you've earned along the way. 27 Some of your puzzles might apply to two or more skills, so make sure you choose the one which will let you use all of your puzzle plaques. If you get stuck, you could always buy an answer with one of your hint coins (but Dr. Brain would probably not be impressed!) 28 Just click on the skill names. 29 Nice try, but solving that puzzle doesn't prove you are skilled in %s. 30 The book won't fit on the shelf there. 31 You can't put the book here. 32 You're sure that this bookshelf blocks the secret passage to Dr. Brain's secret basement lab. (He's into secrets.) But you'll have to move the books in exactly the right order to open the bookshelf. 33 The clue sheet you got from the robot room should give you some help -- if you can get it to make sense. If you're totally stuck, a hint coin will suggest how you can do that. 34 You already have all the clues you need for this puzzle. If you think you've done something wrong, click on Exit and come back to start over. 35 That clue sheet doesn't seem to make much sense, does it? Maybe there is something you can do to it which will make it more readable. Check out the other things you're carrying. 36 Hey! Leave that poor bird alone! (For now.) 37 You'd better stop and think about what you're doing. Random guesses won't cut it here. 38 Maybe you should recheck the code sheet. You took a wrong turn a while ago. 39 So close, and yet so far. You just don't seem to be getting the last few steps. 40 Sorry, you almost got it, but messed up a few steps back. 41 There's a little bit of left-over pizza on the blotter. You decide to leave it there. 42 This looks like the only way Dr. Brain can hold things together around here. 43 There are too many papers here to clean up right now. 44 It feels like a TV screen. 45 You know, this really looks like one of those things you'd find in an old house in a movie. You really think you ought to be able to move it and have the bookshelf slide into the wall, revealing a secret passage to Dr. Brain's secret basement lab. 46 But nothing happens when you push the mirror frame. It does get you thinking about the bookshelf, though. What if there really was a way to move it? 47 You'd better leave the dart alone for now. It could be part of an important scientific experiment. 480.tex 0 So, congratulations! You have solved every test I set for you! 1 You've achieved the %s score of %d points on my little puzzles. 2 You will make a fine lab assistant! Why, together we can . . . 3 But enough of that! There's work to be done! Let's get to it! First, I'd like you to meet a few of my friends! 4 Director/Designer/Lead Programmer, and my alter-ego: 5 My esteemed Producer, who helped us to bring the castle in on time and under budget: 6 My art Production Designer (we'll let him out soon): 7 The Art Designer (he already got out!): 8 My Composers: "Whadidya say? I can't see you?" 9 Digitized sounds constructed by: 10 And here are some of my artist friends! They have helped me decorate this beautiful castle! The animators: 11 And here are some MORE of my artist friends! The background artists: 12 I also know some programmers! Without them, I would have had a hard time putting my little challenges together! 13 My Quality Assurance Lead: Making sure the castle is as clean as can be! 14 Finally, special credit for Design Assistance and Necessary Discipline must surely go to: 15 But now it's time for me to devise a new set of challenges for you, my clever lab assistant! 16 Which means I must be off to the ... 17 I ' L L B E B A C K ! 18 950.tex 0 The %s looks like any other %s. 1 You clicked inv item %s on %s. 2 The %s has nothing to say. Script 0.scr string_1e22 = "cMusic" string_1e29 = "cMusic2" string_1e31 = "Novice" string_1e38 = "Standard" string_1e41 = "Expert" string_1e48 = "statLn" string_1e4f = "brainKeyDownHandler" string_1e63 = "brainDirectionHandler" string_1e79 = "brainMouseDownHandler" string_1e8f = "" string_1e90 = "]x.yyy " string_1e9b = "You are carrying" string_1eac = "Quit for now" string_1eb9 = "Keep solving" string_1ec6 = "Who cares" string_1ed0 = "Debug" string_1ed6 = "Brain" string_1edc = "brainSaysBye" string_1ee9 = "Choose this icon to close the inventory window." string_1f19 = "ok" string_1f1c = "Choose this icon, then select an inventory item, to see a description of the item." string_1f6f = "invLook" string_1f77 = "Choose this icon to find out what the other icons do." string_1fad = "invHelp" string_1fb5 = "Choose this icon to pick up an item so you can use it." string_1fec = "invSelect" string_1ff6 = "BrainInv" string_1fff = "You can spend these coins to get hints to the puzzles, or save them to get a higher score." string_205a = " " string_205c = "s " string_205f = "coin" string_2064 = "solarClue" string_206e = "certificate" string_207a = "token" string_2080 = "clockKey" string_2089 = "timeCard1" string_2093 = "timeCard2" string_209d = "timeCard3" string_20a7 = "dataCard" string_20b0 = "tangrams" string_20b9 = "truthHead" string_20c3 = "liarHead" string_20cc = "confusedHead" string_20d9 = "dartHand" string_20e2 = "magnetHand" string_20ed = "forkLiftHand" string_20fa = "letterCounter" string_2108 = "rubyKey" string_2110 = "blueBook" string_2119 = "bookClue" string_2122 = "decoderRing" string_212e = "robotRmPlaque" string_213c = "clockRmPlaque" string_214a = "puzzleRmPlaque" string_2159 = "starRmPlaque" string_2166 = "jigsawRmPlaque" string_2175 = "wrdPzlRmPlaque" string_2184 = "firstRmPlaque" string_2192 = "codeRmPlaque" string_219f = "circuitRmPlaque" string_21af = "Choose the eye icon to look at things on the screen." string_21e4 = "icon1" string_21ea = "Choose the hand icon to touch or manipulate objects on the screen." string_222d = "icon2" string_2233 = "Choose this icon to use the inventory item you are currently carrying." string_227a = "icon4" string_2280 = "Choose the book bag to look at or use things you have picked up." string_22c1 = "icon5" string_22c7 = "Choose the \"go back\" icon to go back to the next room off the bottom of the screen." string_231b = "icon6" string_2321 = "Choose this icon to change game options, to save or restore the game, or to quit." string_2373 = "icon8" string_2379 = "Choose the \"?\" icon to get help about other icons." string_23ac = "icon9" string_23b2 = "Choose this icon to find out about the current room." string_23e7 = "icon10" string_23ee = "brainFtrInit" string_23fb = "gcWin" string_2401 = "controlBox" string_240c = "Slide this knob up or down to increase or decrease the puzzle difficulty level. There are three difficulty levels -- Novice, Standard, and Expert." string_249f = "difficultySlider" string_24b0 = "Slide this knob up or down to increase or decrease the sound volume level. There are 16 levels for most supported synthesizers, while the standard PC speaker only has two -- On and Off." string_256a = "volumeSlider" string_2577 = "Choose this button to save your current game position." string_25ae = "iconSave" string_25b7 = "Choose this button to return to a previously-saved game position." string_25f9 = "iconRestore" string_2605 = "Choose this button to start the game over from the beginning." string_2643 = "iconRestart" string_264f = "Choose this button to quit the game. (Make sure you save first!)" string_2690 = "iconQuit" string_2699 = "Choose this button to learn more about the making of Dr. Brain, and about other Sierra games by the same author." string_270a = "iconAbout" string_2714 = "This button tells you what the other buttons do." string_2745 = "iconHelp" string_274e = "Choose this button to return to your game in progress." string_2785 = "iconOk" string_278c = "BrainVerbCode" string_279a = "aboutCode" 15.scr string_06ca = "PuzzleIcon" string_06d5 = " " string_06d7 = "s " string_06da = "BigDummy" string_06e3 = "PuzzleBar" string_06ed = "puzzleCoin" string_06f8 = "Click here to put this puzzle aside." string_071d = "puzzleOK" string_0726 = "puzzleHelp" string_0731 = "puzzleMusic" 100.scr string_0c12 = "This is the front door of Dr. Brain's castle." string_0c40 = "You can see the first floor hallway beyond the rolled-up door." string_0c7f = "lamp" string_0c84 = "Dr. Brain got these lamps at a yard sale. He figured they were just right for illuminating his prized flamingoes." string_0cf6 = "pink lawn flamingo" string_0d09 = "Dr. Brain's reputation for brilliance doesn't extend to his taste in lawn decorations." string_0d60 = "rm100" string_0d66 = "stone" string_0d6c = "The stones above the door give a little when you push them, but you can't pull them out." string_0dc5 = "itemIsSelected" string_0dd4 = "frontDoor" string_0dde = "front door of the castle" string_0df7 = "Dr. Brain's front door seems very secure." string_0e21 = "doorFeat" string_0e2a = "doorKnock" string_0e34 = "doorRoll" string_0e3d = "doorBell" string_0e46 = "grill" string_0e4c = "grillScript" string_0e58 = "doorbell" string_0e61 = "This looks like every other castle doorbell you've seen." string_0e9a = "bellFeat" string_0ea3 = "ringDoorbell" string_0eb0 = "toneSound" string_0eba = "playerHasWon" 120.scr string_3e28 = "" string_3e29 = "" string_3e2a = "first" string_3e30 = "second" string_3e37 = "third" string_3e3d = "1" string_3e3f = "2" string_3e41 = "3" string_3e43 = "4" string_3e45 = "5" string_3e47 = "6" string_3e49 = "7" string_3e4b = "8" string_3e4d = "9" string_3e4f = "10" string_3e52 = "11" string_3e55 = "12" string_3e58 = "13" string_3e5b = "14" string_3e5e = "15" string_3e61 = "16" string_3e64 = "17" string_3e67 = "19" string_3e6a = "21" string_3e6d = "23" string_3e70 = "25" string_3e73 = "27" string_3e76 = "29" string_3e79 = "31" string_3e7c = "90" string_3e7f = "42" string_3e82 = "60" string_3e85 = "22" string_3e88 = "80" string_3e8b = "02" string_3e8e = "20" string_3e91 = "33" string_3e94 = "84" string_3e97 = "03" string_3e9a = "99" string_3e9d = "56" string_3ea0 = "04" string_3ea3 = "08" string_3ea6 = "35" string_3ea9 = "66" string_3eac = "88" string_3eaf = "07" string_3eb2 = "65" string_3eb5 = "75" string_3eb8 = "18" string_3ebb = "44" string_3ebe = "30" string_3ec1 = "05" string_3ec4 = "0" string_3ec6 = "Backgammon" string_3ed1 = "Baseball" string_3eda = "Basketball" string_3ee5 = "Billiards" string_3eef = "Blackjack" string_3ef9 = "Bowling" string_3f01 = "Bridge" string_3f08 = "Checkers" string_3f11 = "Chess" string_3f17 = "Cribbage" string_3f20 = "Dominos" string_3f28 = "Football" string_3f31 = "Golf" string_3f36 = "Hearts" string_3f3d = "Hockey" string_3f44 = "Horseshoes" string_3f4f = "Jacks" string_3f55 = "Jigsaw" string_3f5c = "Poker" string_3f62 = "Pool" string_3f67 = "Puzzle" string_3f6e = "Soccer" string_3f75 = "Spades" string_3f7c = "Tennis" string_3f83 = "Tic-Tac-Toe" string_3f8f = "This is the first floor hallway of the castle." string_3fbe = "rm120" string_3fc4 = "westLight" string_3fce = "eastLight" string_3fd8 = "iron boot with flowers" string_3fef = "The flowers must be standing in a foot of water!" string_4020 = "bootFeat" string_4029 = "suit of armor" string_4037 = "You've heard that people were shorter in medieval times, and it must be true -- this armor is at least a foot short." string_40ac = "armorFeat" string_40b6 = "wall mirror" string_40c2 = "How does that go? \"Mirror, mirror, on the wall...\" No, that only works in Mixed-Up Fairy Tales." string_4122 = "mirrorFeat" string_412d = "mahogany table" string_413c = "tableFeat" string_4146 = "Wooden you know it? The desk is tree foot tall. (The foot from the suit of armor must be a four-foot, then. Guess the oak's on you!)" string_41cb = "drawer" string_41d2 = "leftDoor" string_41db = "left-hand door" string_41ea = "A sign on this wooden door reads \"Math Marvel\"." string_421a = "Each problem uses one number from each row." string_4246 = "leftFeat" string_424f = "rightDoor" string_4259 = "right-hand door" string_4269 = "This metal door is labelled \"Magic Numbers\"." string_4296 = "rightFeat" string_42a0 = "backDoor" string_42a9 = "back door" string_42b3 = "A sign on this solid wooden door reads \"Clock Room\". There is a keypad on the door for opening its combination lock." string_4328 = "backFeat" string_4331 = "exitScript" string_433c = "start15" string_4344 = "startMagic" string_434f = "icon15" string_4356 = "blankIcon" string_4360 = "bar15" string_4366 = "puzWindow" string_4370 = "iconMagic" string_437a = "barMagic" string_4383 = "theSquares" string_438e = "realDummy" string_4398 = "dummyIcon" string_43a2 = "puz2Window" string_43ad = "startMath" string_43b7 = "operand" string_43bf = "operator" string_43c8 = "mathMarvel" string_43d3 = "selOperand" string_43de = "mathBox" string_43e6 = "mathOperator" string_43f3 = "mathWindow" string_43fe = "symbol" string_4405 = "Enter" string_440b = "backDoorLock" string_4418 = "DOORWINdow" string_4423 = "theMusic3" 180.scr string_2f12 = "You are in a room filled with clocks and timepieces of all kinds. They were originally all set to Greenwich mean time, but Dr. Brain didn't want anyone to think he was mean, so he reset them." string_2fd2 = "rm180" string_2fd8 = "timeScript" string_2fe3 = "beginScript" string_2fef = "timeDoneScript" string_2ffe = "books" string_3004 = "Here are some of Dr. Brain's most timely reference works. There's a copy of Stephen Hawking's \"A Brief History of Time\", Robert Heinlein's \"Time Enough For Love\", Martin Heidegger's \"Being and Time\", and Madeleine L'Engle's \"A Wrinkle in Time\"." string_30f9 = "alarmDevice" string_3105 = "It's an Acme Intruder Alert Alarm." string_3128 = "cuckoo water clock" string_313b = "You've never seen a water-powered cuckoo clock before. This must be another of Dr. Brain's incredible inventions!" string_31ad = "cuckooClock" string_31b9 = "clockRadio" string_31c4 = "This specially-designed clock radio only plays rap music. Dr. Brain hates rap music, but he got a really good deal on the radio. Besides, an Elf will dance to almost anything." string_3274 = "clockRadioFace" string_3283 = "sundial" string_328b = "Dr. Brain wanted to make sure he could still tell time if the power went out, so he installed this sundial. Of course, he forgot about the minor problem of having two floors of the castle between this room and the sun. That triangular thing in the center is called a \"gnomon\"." string_33a0 = "hourglasses" string_33ac = "This desk features a state-of-the-art Acme 40-second time lock. Of course, Acme is in a very small state (it makes Rhode Island look like a continent). A pair of hourglasses has been provided to help open the lock." string_3483 = "hourGlasses" string_348f = "button pad" string_349a = "buttonPad" string_34a4 = "switch1" string_34ac = "switch2" string_34b4 = "switch3" string_34bc = "switch4" string_34c4 = "alarmLight" string_34cf = "alarmHammer" string_34db = "dancing elf" string_34e7 = "It's one of the famous Dancing Elves. Turn on the radio, and the Elf will dance for you." string_3540 = "canElf" string_3547 = "water" string_354d = "waterWheel" string_3558 = "pool" string_355d = "clockHands" string_3568 = "the cuckoo" string_3573 = "It's a cuckoo, Dr. Brain's favorite bird." string_359d = "cuckoo" string_35a4 = "cuckooDoor" string_35af = "drawer" string_35b6 = "This drawer is fastened by an \"Acme Time Lock\"." string_35e6 = "openDrawer" string_35f1 = "the time cards" string_3600 = "There is a set of three time cards in the drawer." string_3632 = "timeCards" string_363c = "time clock" string_3647 = "Visitors to the castle need to punch in on this time clock. Dr. Brain is very big on punctuality, and expects you to punch in at exactly the right time." string_36e0 = "clock" string_36e6 = "the wall clock" string_36f5 = "Another of Dr. Brain's famous garage sale artifacts, this is a clock that runs backwards... sometimes. It doesn't keep very good time even when it's running (but might make a pretty good fan if you attached some fan blades)." string_37d6 = "wallClock" string_37e0 = "bigHrGlass" string_37eb = "littleHrGlass" string_37f9 = "bigSandTop" string_3804 = "bigSandBot" string_380f = "bigTrickle" string_381a = "littleSandTop" string_3828 = "littleSandBot" string_3836 = "littleTrickle" string_3844 = "runBigClock" string_3850 = "runlittleClock" string_385f = "buttonIcon" string_386a = "hourGlass" string_3874 = "clockCast" string_387e = "hourGlassWindow" string_388e = "elfWiggle" string_3898 = "waterS" string_389f = "birdS" string_38a5 = "alarmS" string_38ac = "radioS" string_38b3 = "voiceS" string_38ba = "smallHourglassS" string_38ca = "bigHourglassS" string_38d8 = "elevatorScript" string_38e7 = "elevatorOpenCloseScript" string_38ff = "elevatorLight" string_390d = "the elevator door" string_391f = "This looks like an elevator door." string_3941 = "elevatorDoor" 190.scr string_11be = "%1d" string_11c2 = ":" string_11c4 = "timeClock" string_11ce = "cardSlotIcon" string_11db = "clockKeyIcon" string_11e8 = "1:12\n" \ "2:24\n" \ "3:36\n" string_11f8 = "first" string_11fe = "4:15\n" \ "6:30\n" \ "8:45\n" string_120e = "second" string_1215 = "10:18\n" \ "8:27\n" \ "5:36\n" string_1226 = "third" string_122c = "clockCardIcon" string_123a = "keyholeIcon" string_1246 = "timeButtonIcon" string_1255 = "timeWindow" string_1260 = "clockScript" string_126c = "timeButtonScript" 200.scr string_1e22 = "N" string_1e24 = "E" string_1e26 = "S" string_1e28 = "W" string_1e2a = "You are in an elevator made of stone! A screen shows your position in the elevator maze, and a window allows you to see the portion of the maze in front of you." string_1ecb = "rm200" string_1ed1 = "elevator control panel" string_1ee8 = "The control panel has six colored buttons for moving and turning the elevator car." string_1f3b = "controlPanel" string_1f48 = "window in the elevator door" string_1f64 = "Through the elevator window, you can see a maze of elevator shafts going off in all directions." string_1fc4 = "This is an older section of the elevator maze. The walls are constructed of stone blocks." string_201e = "Either you've entered a trans-dimensional space warp, or someone has painted the walls of this maze to give you the feeling of travelling through space." string_20b7 = "This maze is constructed of steel panels." string_20e1 = "elevWindow" string_20ec = "left arrow" string_20f7 = "Pushing this button turns the elevator car to the left." string_212f = "leftArrow" string_2139 = "right arrow" string_2145 = "Pushing this button turns the elevator car to the right." string_217e = "rightArrow" string_2189 = "forward arrow" string_2197 = "Pushing this button moves the elevator car forward." string_21cb = "forwardArrow" string_21d8 = "back arrow" string_21e3 = "Pushing this button moves the elevator car back." string_2214 = "backwardArrow" string_2222 = "down button" string_222e = "Pushing this button moves the elevator car down." string_225f = "downMover" string_2269 = "up button" string_2273 = "Pushing this button moves the elevator car up." string_22a2 = "upMover" string_22aa = "positionIcon" string_22b7 = "North Door" string_22c2 = "This is the north door out of the maze." string_22ea = "northMazeDoor" string_22f8 = "South Door" string_2303 = "This is the south door out of the maze." string_232b = "southMazeDoor" string_2339 = "display mode control" string_234e = "Pushing this button changes the map display between a three-dimensional grid and a flat map of the current level." string_23c0 = "changeButton" string_23cd = "levelIndicator" string_23dc = "flashing light" string_23eb = "The lights on the control panel show that the elevator is working -- always a comfort." string_2442 = "flasher" string_244a = "display screen" string_2459 = "The screen is presently blank" string_2477 = "This shows your relative position within the four levels of the maze." string_24bd = "This is a diagram of the areas you've visited so far on this level of the maze." string_250d = "display" string_2515 = "left railing" string_2522 = "You can hold on to these if you tend to become seasick." string_255a = "railing1" string_2563 = "right railing" string_2571 = "railing2" string_257a = "machinery" string_2584 = "The machinery allows the elevator to turn in any direction and to move through the maze." string_25dd = "mach" string_25e2 = "light bulb" string_25ed = "This powerful bulb provides enough light to let you see some of the maze outside the elevator car. It's just one more of Dr. Brain's brilliant ideas." string_2683 = "bulb" string_2688 = "panel lights" string_2695 = "panelLights" 220.scr string_15be = "(A) Multiply....." string_15d0 = "(B) Apply CPU....." string_15e3 = "© It has square roots....." string_1600 = "(D) To avoid short circuits....." string_1621 = "(E) A cowculator....." string_1637 = "What's special about" string_164c = "the way a robot plant" string_1662 = "grows?" string_1669 = "" string_166a = "" string_166b = "What kind of computer" string_1681 = "does a dairy farmer" string_1695 = "use?" string_169a = "Why do robots always" string_16af = "take the longest path" string_16c5 = "between two points?" string_16d9 = "What do robot rabbits" string_16ef = "do best?" string_16f8 = "What should you do " string_170c = "when a robot is " string_171d = "having a heart attack?" string_1734 = "This is the second floor hallway, the computer hall." string_1769 = "rm220" string_176f = "leftDoorSound" string_177d = "rightDoorSound" string_178c = "left-hand door" string_179b = "Through the window you can see a maze. There is a robot moving through the maze." string_17ec = "leftDoor" string_17f5 = "right-hand door" string_1805 = "This high-tech door is labelled \"Computer Room\"." string_1836 = "rightDoor" string_1840 = "screen" string_1847 = "back door" string_1851 = "The console built into this door says \"Robot Riddles\"." string_1888 = "backDoor" string_1891 = "showJokes" string_189b = "mace head" string_18a5 = "It's a spinning mace and flail. Better stay clear." string_18d8 = "maceHead" string_18e1 = "bulbSound" string_18eb = "light bulb" string_18f6 = "It's one of those capacitive, touch-controlled light bulbs." string_1932 = "lightBulb" string_193c = "lightedFloor" string_1949 = "doorway" string_1951 = "leftDoorway" string_195d = "rightDoorway" string_196a = "openLeftDoor" string_1977 = "openBackDoor" string_1984 = "openRightDoor" string_1992 = "rewardSound" string_199e = "robotJokes" string_19a9 = "jokeWindow" string_19b4 = "clueButtonSound" string_19c4 = "nextButtonSound" string_19d4 = "openButtonSound" string_19e4 = "clueIcon" string_19ed = "nextIcon" string_19f6 = "three" string_19fc = "four" string_1a01 = "all" string_1a05 = "openIcon" string_1a0e = "trash can full of weapons" string_1a28 = "Dr. Brain doesn't believe in war or violence. That's why he threw out all these old weapons here." string_1a8a = "trashCan" string_1a93 = "ouchSound1" string_1a9e = "ouchSound2" string_1aa9 = "spears" string_1ab0 = "Those spears really look sharp." 240.scr string_1db6 = "A battery" string_1dc0 = "A switch" string_1dc9 = "A coil" string_1dd0 = "A resistor" string_1ddb = "A capacitor" string_1de7 = "This room looks like the inside of a computer. Two large computer consoles are floating in mid-air." string_1e4b = "rm240" string_1e51 = "circuit" string_1e59 = "reward1Sound" string_1e66 = "reward2Sound" string_1e73 = "binaryButtonSound" string_1e85 = "electricalArc" string_1e93 = "responder" string_1e9d = "compSet" string_1ea5 = "connectSet" string_1eb0 = "cirWindow" string_1eba = "tView" string_1ec0 = "Component" string_1eca = "Connection" string_1ed5 = "battery" string_1edd = "sSwitch" string_1ee5 = "coil" string_1eea = "resistor" string_1ef3 = "capacitor" string_1efd = "circuit repair manual" string_1f13 = "problemFeat" string_1f1f = "circuit panel" string_1f2d = "This panel contains the central control circuitry for the computer system." string_1f78 = "circuitFeat" string_1f84 = "tape drive" string_1f8f = "Dr. Brain built this tape drive out of an old washing machine. It's totally obsolete, but he insisted on keeping it in the system out of a sense of history." string_202c = "tapeFeat" string_2035 = "binary sequencing computer" string_2050 = "This is a once-state-of-the-art manually-motivated binary sequencing computer. (It's not even as up-to-date as the tape drive. But it could use your help.)" string_20ec = "binaryFeat" string_20f7 = "It's a happy red disc capacitor." string_2118 = "c1" string_211b = "It's a shy yellow disc capacitor." string_213d = "c2" string_2140 = "electrolytic capacitor" string_2157 = "It's one of the famous Dancing Electrolytic Capacitors (the name may have something to do with the fact that they never made it big)." string_21dd = "c3" string_21e0 = "This is a resistor (as opposed to a draft resister)." string_2215 = "c4" string_2218 = "This is a resistor. It is used to control the flow of current through a circuit. (As opposed to a draft resister, which probably controls the flow of air through a drafty castle.)" string_22cc = "c5" string_22cf = "bulbSet" string_22d7 = "bulbSound" string_22e1 = "binIcon" string_22e9 = "sequencer" string_22f3 = "binWindow" string_22fd = "earthquakeSound" string_230d = "finishRoom" 260.scr string_1352 = "Multiply" string_135b = "Apply CPU" string_1365 = "It has square roots" string_1379 = "They're afraid of short circuits" string_139a = "A cowculator" string_13a7 = "A small robot is moving through a maze. It's a pretty stupid robot, and looks like it could use your help." string_1412 = "rm260" string_1418 = "robot" string_141e = "robotHitWall" string_142b = "robotOnA" string_1434 = "robotHitSwitch" string_1443 = "robotHitWarp" string_1450 = "robotMakesTurn" string_145f = "clickTurnPiece" string_146e = "robotBase" string_1478 = "end square" string_1483 = "This is the maze exit. You want to help the robot get here." string_14bf = "endSquare" string_14c9 = "start square" string_14d6 = "This is where the robot starts the maze. It also returns here whenever it hits an active transport spiral." string_1541 = "startSquare" string_154d = "a trap" string_1554 = "trap" string_1559 = "a switch" string_1562 = "When the robot runs over this switch, it will turn one or more of the transport traps Off or On." string_15c3 = "tSwitch" string_15cb = "a clue square" string_15d9 = "When the robot runs over this square, the maze computer will write a Robot Riddle answer to your data card." string_1645 = "clue" string_164a = "right turn square" string_165c = "turner" string_1663 = "a hint slot" string_166f = "You can put a hint coin in here to buy an answer." string_16a1 = " " string_16a3 = "s " string_16a6 = "hintCoin" string_16af = "a quit button" string_16bd = "Click here to return to the hallway." string_16e2 = "quitSquare" string_16ed = "instructions" string_16fa = "helpSquare" string_1705 = "transportRobot" string_1714 = "turnRight" string_171e = "turnRobotAround" 280.scr string_31f0 = "a negatronic brain assembly" string_320c = "a set of draft resistors" string_3225 = "a left-handed screwdriver" string_323f = "a reverse-polarized circumlocutor" string_3261 = "a right-handed widget" string_3277 = "an interactive whatchamacallit" string_3296 = "no objects are left." string_32ab = "is one object:" string_32ba = "are two objects:" string_32cb = "are three objects:" string_32de = "" string_32df = "" string_32e0 = "MOVE FORWARD" string_32ed = "MOVE LEFT" string_32f7 = "MOVE BACKWARD" string_3305 = "MOVE RIGHT" string_3310 = "TURN ON" string_3318 = "TURN OFF" string_3321 = "BEGIN" string_3327 = "END" string_332b = "Iron plaque" string_3337 = "Plastic clue sheet" string_334a = "Blue book" string_3354 = "magnet hand" string_3360 = "fork hand" string_336a = "dart hand" string_3374 = "You are in a room filled with spare robot parts. The room is dominated by a large glass case containing a simple maze. A robot torso is attached to one end of the maze. You also see a computer console on the table near the front of the room." string_3466 = "rm280" string_346c = "Start280" string_3475 = "head" string_347a = "computer" string_3483 = "This computer console can be used to program a robot in the high-level \"Robocomp\" programming language. You activate the console by inserting a magnetic data card in the slot." string_3533 = "screen" string_353a = "data card" string_3544 = "This data card can be used for transporting data between two computer devices." string_3593 = "dataCard" string_359c = "data card slot" string_35ab = "This is a card slot designed for a magnetic data card." string_35e2 = "computerSlot" string_35ef = "cardIntoComputer" string_3600 = "robot box" string_360a = "\n" \ "- a smooth sheet of stiff plastic with something printed on it" string_364a = "\n" \ "- a large blue book" string_365f = "\n" \ "- an iron plate inscribed with a picture of a robot" string_3694 = "pickBox" string_369c = "plate" string_36a2 = "This electroplate contains the remains of a robot cookie. (That's funny -- you thought robots only liked chips.)" string_3713 = "table" string_3719 = "This is the workbench where Dr. Brain makes new breakthroughs in robotic technology, and occasionally grabs a quick lunch." string_3794 = "shoe" string_3799 = "This shoe features rubberized in-sole-ation for working with electrical circuitry." string_37ec = "power strip" string_37f8 = "This strip supplies power to the robot box and to the Robocomp programming console." string_384c = "powerStrip" string_3857 = "drop slot" string_3861 = "You can get objects from this drop slot if you program the robot to drop them in the slot from the inside." string_38cc = "dropSlot" string_38d5 = "elevator door" string_38e3 = "It's an elevator door." string_38fa = "elevatorDoor" string_3907 = "openElevator" string_3914 = "three bulb lamp" string_3924 = "The store was out of candle bulbs." string_3947 = "lamp" string_394c = "lightChange" string_3958 = "big light bulb" string_3967 = "Dr. Brain wanted authentic castle lighting, so he decided to illuminate his robot work room with candles. But he kept having to replace them, so he settled on using electric candles." string_3a1e = "bigBulb" string_3a26 = "light bulb" string_3a31 = "topBulb" string_3a39 = "rightBulb" string_3a43 = "elevator indicator" string_3a56 = "elevatorScale" string_3a64 = "shelf" string_3a6a = "These shelves are for storing spare robot heads and hands." string_3aa5 = "robot head" string_3ab0 = "The robot head with the propeller told you, \"I am programmed to always follow instructions precisely. Iron Face also follows instructions precisely.\"" string_3b46 = "head1" string_3b4c = "The iron-faced robot told you, \"I am programmed to always follow instructions precisely. Saucer Head never follows orders correctly.\"" string_3bd2 = "head2" string_3bd8 = "The saucer head robot told you, \"I am programmed to always follow instructions precisely. I am the only precise order-follower here.\"" string_3c5e = "head3" string_3c64 = "This robot hand features an electromagnet. It can pick up a moderately heavy metallic object." string_3cc2 = "hand1" string_3cc8 = "This robot hand looks like a miniature fork lift. It's designed to carry fairly large and heavy objects." string_3d31 = "hand2" string_3d37 = "This robot hand features a dart gun which can fire a dart with a soft rubber tip. The dart should be able to grab and hold a lightweight, smooth-surfaced object." string_3dd9 = "hand3" string_3ddf = "presentHead" string_3deb = "robot arm" string_3df5 = "presentArm" string_3e00 = "robot body" string_3e0b = "The robot torso is labelled \"IMA Robot\". (You've heard of Dr. Brain's Installable Modular Accessory Robots. You can attach one of several types of robot heads and hands for different uses.)" string_3ec9 = "robotBody" string_3ed3 = "robot data card slot" string_3ee8 = "This card slot looks like it will accept a data card." string_3f1e = "robotSlot" string_3f28 = "doMaze" string_3f2f = "shelves" string_3f37 = "programmer" string_3f42 = "pWindow" string_3f4a = "displayIcon" string_3f56 = "pickIcon" string_3f5f = "printIcon" string_3f69 = "editIcon" string_3f72 = "head1T" string_3f79 = "head1Bust" string_3f83 = "head1Eyes" string_3f8d = "head1Mouth" string_3f98 = "head1Propeller" string_3fa7 = "head1Bulb" string_3fb1 = "head2T" string_3fb8 = "head2Bust" string_3fc2 = "head2Eyes" string_3fcc = "head2Mouth" string_3fd7 = "head3T" string_3fde = "head3Bust" string_3fe8 = "head3Eyes" string_3ff2 = "head3Mouth" string_3ffd = "tOscillate" string_4008 = "tForward" string_4011 = "altS" 285.scr string_13ee = "" string_13ef = "" string_13f0 = "MOVE FORWARD" string_13fd = "MOVE LEFT" string_1407 = "MOVE BACKWARD" string_1415 = "MOVE RIGHT" string_1420 = "TURN ON" string_1428 = "TURN OFF" string_1431 = "BEGIN" string_1437 = "END" string_143b = "HEAD:" string_1441 = "ARM:" string_1446 = "PROGRAM STATUS:" string_1456 = "SYSTEMS ALL CHECK" string_1468 = "ABORT OPERATION" string_1478 = "PROGRAM ERROR" string_1486 = "iron plaque" string_1492 = "plastic clue sheet" string_14a5 = "blue book" string_14af = "HAND ALREADY ON" string_14bf = "HAND TURNED ON" string_14ce = "HAND TURNED OFF" string_14de = "NO ITEM DROPPED" string_14ee = "INVALID TURNOFF" string_14fe = "RETURN ITEM" string_150a = "END OF PROGRAM" string_1519 = "ENCOUNTERED" string_1525 = "ITEM IN HAND" string_1532 = "INVALID DIRECTION" string_1544 = "PROGRAM REQUIRED" string_1555 = "maze" string_155a = "mWindow" string_1562 = "ITEM DELIVERED" string_1571 = "INVALID DROP SPOT" string_1583 = "PROGRAM ABORTED" string_1593 = "BROKEN" string_159a = "PRESENT" string_15a2 = "MISSING" string_15aa = "NO ENTRIES" string_15b5 = "READY" string_15bb = "%c" 320.scr string_1176 = "This is the third floor hallway, the language hall." string_11aa = "rm320" string_11b0 = "TanPiece" string_11b9 = "doorSound" string_11c3 = "rewardSound" string_11cf = "placePieceSound" string_11df = "turnPieceSound" string_11ee = "tan" string_11f2 = "puzWindow" string_11fc = "This icon lets you select a piece of the puzzle." string_122d = "pieceIcon" string_1237 = "left-hand door" string_1246 = "leftDoor" string_124f = "A sign on the door reads \"Word Games\"." string_1276 = "leftFeat" string_127f = "backDoor" string_1288 = "back door" string_1292 = "The sign over this door reads \"Puzzle Room\". The door has a curious square-shaped lock mechanism." string_12f4 = "backFeat" string_12fd = "rubber tree" string_1309 = "It's a rubber tree. These can be very useful should you fall off a high cliff. They are much less useful inside a castle." string_1383 = "tree" string_1388 = "bust" string_138d = "This is a bust of Dr. Brain on a classic Ionic column, as used by the ancient Greeks. (You had no idea he was so old! Or so vain.)" string_1410 = "drBrainBust" 360.scr string_239c = "You are in a room formed out of a giant jigsaw puzzle. It looks incomplete." string_23e9 = "It's amazing how smoothly the puzzle pieces fit together. The room now looks so real that you feel you could almost reach out and open the painted door on the back wall." string_2493 = "rm360" string_2499 = "RubberBand" string_24a4 = "VObject" string_24ac = "PuzPiece" string_24b5 = "RPuzzle" string_24bd = "PuzProp" string_24c5 = "theView" string_24cd = "puzzle" string_24d4 = "hardPuzzle" string_24df = "placePieceSound" string_24ef = "depositPieceSound" string_2501 = "back door" string_250b = "backDoor" string_2514 = "This door is labelled with the mysterious phrase \"Doce Omor\"." string_2552 = "backFeat" string_255b = "box" string_255f = "Spanish guitar" string_256e = "It's a beautifully hand-crafted Spanish guitar." string_259e = "guitar" string_25a5 = "unicycle" string_25ae = "You can't be a clown without a unicycle." string_25d7 = "bow and arrows" string_25e6 = "These would be useful on a visit to Sherwood Forest." string_261b = "bowArrow" string_2624 = "round table" string_2630 = "This is an elemental table, borrowed from Aziza in Quest for Glory II: Trial By Fire, (Actually, this is a cheap plug for another of Corey's computer games.)" string_26ce = "roundTable" string_26d9 = "bowling ball and pin" string_26ee = "Dr. Brain's experiment with magnetizing his bowling ball and the headpin almost worked. But he got caught (or, rather, the pin did!)" string_2773 = "bowlingBall" string_277f = "sword and shield" string_2790 = "Dr. Brain bought these in Spielburg, but decided that he was more interested in being a scientist than a Hero. Of course, you can do both. (Watch out, another cheap plug coming up!). All you have to do is buy \"Quest for Glory I: So You Want To Be A Hero!\"" string_2890 = "sword" string_2896 = "magician's table" string_28a7 = "This table features a number of false compartments and other tricks useful to the aspiring amateur stage magician." string_291a = "magTable" string_2923 = "magician's hat" string_2932 = "\"Here, watch me pull a rabbit out of my hat!\" On the other hand, maybe you'd better leave that for the professionals." string_29a8 = "magHat" string_29af = "playing cards" string_29bd = "On closer inspection, you discover that these cards have been marked. But why would anyone want to know which cards are \"8\"'s?" string_2a3c = "cards" string_2a42 = "model ship" string_2a4d = "Dr. Brain couldn't figure out how to fit this ship in a bottle." string_2a8d = "ship" string_2a92 = "Roman helmet" string_2a9f = "Dr. Brain likes to wear this helmet on walks, especially when he's just Roman around." string_2af5 = "helmet" string_2afc = "theatre mask" string_2b09 = "This is a porcelain theater mask." string_2b2b = "theMask" string_2b33 = "cane stand" string_2b3e = "Dr. Brain keeps his favorite walking sticks, a sword cane and a sugar cane, in this stand." string_2b99 = "caneStand" string_2ba3 = "child's block" string_2bb1 = "Dr. Brain much prefers alphabet blocks to mental blocks." string_2bea = "block" string_2bf0 = "boxing gloves" string_2bfe = "In his youth, Dr. Brain contended for the heavy-weight title as \"Bear-Belly Brain\". He lost." string_2c5b = "boxingGloves" string_2c68 = "teddy bear" string_2c73 = "It's unbearably cute." string_2c89 = "bear" string_2c8e = "hand fan" string_2c97 = "This is one of Dr. Brain's greatest fans." string_2cc1 = "fan" string_2cc5 = "clown" string_2ccb = "This clown doesn't seem to know which end is up." string_2cfc = "magic wand" string_2d07 = "Magicians use these wands to improve their spelling." string_2d3c = "wand" string_2d41 = "dummy head" string_2d4c = "This head looks wigged-out." string_2d68 = "wig" string_2d6c = "scarf" string_2d72 = "It's a rabbit. No, it's a scarf! Saves on cleaning bills." 377.scr string_0bec = "P" string_0bee = "A" string_0bf0 = "R" string_0bf2 = "L" string_0bf4 = "O" string_0bf6 = "G" string_0bf8 = "M" string_0bfa = "E" string_0bfc = "S" string_0bfe = "rewardSound" string_0c0a = "wordSound" string_0c14 = "SWord" string_0c1a = "puzWindow" string_0c24 = "theWord" string_0c2c = "sWordSet" string_0c35 = " Backgammon Baseball Basketball Billiards Blackjack Bowling Bridge Checkers Chess Cribbage Dominos Football Golf Hearts Hockey Horseshoes Jacks Jigsaw Poker Pool Puzzle Soccer Spades Tennis TicTacToe " string_0dad = "pWord" 380.scr string_1b8a = "0" string_1b8c = "1" string_1b8e = "2" string_1b90 = "3" string_1b92 = "4" string_1b94 = "5" string_1b96 = "6" string_1b98 = "7" string_1b9a = "8" string_1b9c = "9" string_1b9e = "The sign says that this is the \"Doce Omor\". What could that mean? Is Dr. Brain's mind scrambled?" string_1bff = "rmCode" string_1c06 = "hanging post" string_1c13 = "The dummy is about to be hung, probably for the crime of being stupid. You can save the dummy by being smart enough to guess three words." string_1c9d = "hangingPost" string_1ca9 = "coin slot" string_1cb3 = "This is the \"Pay TV\" token slot." string_1cd4 = "coinSlot" string_1cdd = "startCipher" string_1ce9 = "safe shelves" string_1cf6 = "There is nothing more to take from the safe." string_1d23 = "safeInnards" string_1d2f = "TV Screen" string_1d39 = "The TV screen on the door is currently blank." string_1d67 = "screen" string_1d6e = "exit door" string_1d78 = "You wonder what lies beyond this door. Unfortunately, it's locked. You don't see a keyhole, but there is a coin slot. There is a TV monitor set into the door." string_1e17 = "door" string_1e1c = "openCipherDoor" string_1e2b = "portrait of Dr. Brain" string_1e41 = "Dr. Brain looks friendly enough, but you wonder if he could be hiding something." string_1e92 = "portrait" string_1e9b = "safe" string_1ea0 = "You've found Dr. Brain's safe. It looks very secure, and has a lock quite unlike any you've ever seen." string_1f07 = "safeDoor" string_1f10 = "cabinet" string_1f18 = "Could this be the famed \"Cabinet of Dr. Caligari\"? No, but it is one of the cabinets of Dr. Brain. It features a digital lock." string_1f97 = "cabinetDoor" string_1fa3 = "You've taken everything that was in the cabinet." string_1fd4 = "cabinetFeature" string_1fe3 = "cabinet door" string_1ff0 = "leftOpenCabDoor" string_2000 = "rightOpenCabDoor" string_2011 = "cabinet lock" string_201e = "The cabinet lock features a numeric keypad." string_204a = "cabHandle" string_2054 = "ornate book" string_2060 = "book" string_2065 = "skull" string_206b = "This skull was left over after one of the doctor's unfortunate brain-transplant experiments. Fortunately, Dr. Brain was able to recycle it for a worthy purpose." string_210c = "hole in floor" string_211a = "This leads down to a pool full of piranhas. Dr. Brain so hates to leave unsightly messes around the castle." string_2186 = "holeInFloor" string_2192 = "trap door" string_219c = "It's the trap door cover." string_21b6 = "trapdoor" string_21bf = "pulley" string_21c6 = "You can't get the rope loose from the pulley." string_21f4 = "eye chart" string_21fe = "eyeChart" string_2207 = "doce omor" string_2211 = "The sign says \"Doce Omor\". It must be some kind of code." string_224a = "doceOmor" string_2253 = "cross-beam" string_225e = "In theory, any one of those decorations could be a secret compartment. But, in practice, they are just what they seem -- decorations." string_22e4 = "topLine" string_22ec = "coin " string_22f2 = "token" string_22f8 = "ruby key" string_2301 = "rubyKey" string_2309 = "symbol" string_2310 = "Enter" string_2316 = "cabinetLock" string_2322 = "cabWindow" string_232c = "codePaper" string_2336 = "codeCounter" string_2342 = "altS" 385.scr string_0e44 = "---------------------" string_0e5a = "--------------------" string_0e6f = "first" string_0e75 = "second" string_0e7c = "last" string_0e81 = "ELEVATOR" string_0e8a = "HONEST" string_0e91 = "ANTELOPE" string_0e9a = "ENTRANCE" string_0ea3 = "TRAIN" string_0ea9 = "SESSION" string_0eb1 = "PATTERN" string_0eb9 = "DENTIST" string_0ec1 = "DOCTOR" string_0ec8 = "RESISTANCE" string_0ed3 = "RENTAL" string_0eda = "PASSWORD" string_0ee3 = "BRAINS" string_0eea = "COMPLETE" string_0ef3 = "EDITORIAL" string_0efd = "NEWSPAPER" string_0f07 = "MAGAZINE" string_0f10 = "WESTERN" string_0f18 = "EXCELLENT" string_0f22 = "A" string_0f24 = "B" string_0f26 = "C" string_0f28 = "D" string_0f2a = "E" string_0f2c = "F" string_0f2e = "G" string_0f30 = "H" string_0f32 = "I" string_0f34 = "J" string_0f36 = "K" string_0f38 = "L" string_0f3a = "M" string_0f3c = "N" string_0f3e = "O" string_0f40 = "P" string_0f42 = "Q" string_0f44 = "R" string_0f46 = "S" string_0f48 = "T" string_0f4a = "U" string_0f4c = "V" string_0f4e = "W" string_0f50 = "X" string_0f52 = "Y" string_0f54 = "Z" string_0f56 = "hangman" string_0f5e = "letterIcon" string_0f69 = "hngmnWindow" string_0f75 = "rope" string_0f7a = "dummy" string_0f80 = "This guy looks like a real dummy. But is that any reason to hang him? Apparently, to Dr. Brain it is!" string_0fe6 = "arms" string_0feb = "ropeKnot" string_0ff4 = "noose" string_0ffa = "nooseLoop" string_1004 = "dummyLower" string_100f = "hangDummy" string_1019 = "theMusic3" 391.scr string_1048 = " " string_1059 = "1 " string_106a = "2 " string_107b = "3 " string_108c = "4 " string_109d = "5 " string_10ae = "6 " string_10bf = "a " string_10d0 = "b " string_10e1 = "c " string_10f2 = "d " string_1103 = "e " string_1114 = "f " string_1125 = "g " string_1136 = "h " string_1147 = "Congratulations! Youhave solved the CodeRoom. Good luck!" string_1180 = "YOUR MIND IS THE KEY TO EVERY DOOR. SET YOUR MIND FREE, AND NO LOCK CAN HOLD YOU, NO BARS RESTRAIN YOU. " string_11e9 = "FREE FROM EVERY EARTHEN TIDE, PAST STARS AND PLANETS YOU MUST RIDE, UNTIL YOU REACH THE FARTHER SIDE. " string_1250 = "THE ELEVATORS OF THE MIND ONLY OPERATE FOR THOSE WHO KEEP THEIR MINDS OPEN TO NEW POSSIBILITIES. " string_12b2 = "A" string_12b4 = "B" string_12b6 = "C" string_12b8 = "D" string_12ba = "E" string_12bc = "F" string_12be = "G" string_12c0 = "H" string_12c2 = "I" string_12c4 = "J" string_12c6 = "K" string_12c8 = "L" string_12ca = "M" string_12cc = "N" string_12ce = "O" string_12d0 = "P" string_12d2 = "Q" string_12d4 = "R" string_12d6 = "S" string_12d8 = "T" string_12da = "U" string_12dc = "V" string_12de = "W" string_12e0 = "X" string_12e2 = "Y" string_12e4 = "Z" string_12e6 = "letter" string_12ed = "row" string_12f1 = "cipher" string_12f8 = "%c" string_12fb = "ciphWindow" string_1306 = "eyeChartIcon" 420.scr string_14d0 = "Dr. Brain is more interested in looking at the stars than being one." string_1515 = "rm420" string_151b = "monolith" string_1524 = "At the dawn of mankind, some mysterious power conferred intelligence on our ancestors. Now the monolith is the gateway to even greater knowledge -- the Office of Dr. Brain." string_15d1 = "leftCabDoor" string_15dd = "rightCabDoor" string_15ea = "blue planet" string_15f6 = "This is either an Earth-like planet, or a hard-boiled egg." string_1631 = "medSmallBluePlan" string_1642 = "ringed planet" string_1650 = "You think this planet might be Saturn, at least that has the right ring to it." string_169f = "RingedPlan" string_16aa = "brown planet" string_16b7 = "At last you know what happens to the hole after they cut it out of a donut." string_1703 = "medSmallBrownPlan" string_1715 = "large brown planet" string_1728 = "Dr. Brain has been missing this baked potato for some time." string_1764 = "larLightBrownPlan" string_1776 = "large pock-marked planet" string_178f = "Nobody seemed to be using this manhole cover, so Dr. Brain picked it up to use as a planet." string_17eb = "larPockMarkedPlan" string_17fd = "small pock-marked planet" string_1816 = "It's another one of those shirt buttons that keep getting lost in the wash." string_1862 = "smallPockMarkedPlan" string_1876 = "spiral nebula" string_1884 = "Dr. Brain picked up this spiral nebula at a great discount (using his revolving charge, of course)." string_18e8 = "spiralNebula" string_18f5 = "pillar" string_18fc = "It was once believed that the sky was a great glass dome, held up from the earth by pillars. Dr. Brain doesn't really believe this, but he thought some pillars would make a nice touch." string_19b5 = "pillars" string_19bd = "flying saucer" string_19cb = "saucer" string_19d2 = " spinning globe" string_19e2 = "This spinning globe accurately depicts all of the Earth's major geophysical and political features. Oops, there go the Baltic states!" string_1a68 = "Globespinning" string_1a76 = "outWhite" string_1a7f = "Perseus" string_1a87 = "perseus" string_1a8f = "perseusPV" string_1a99 = "Ursa Major (the Great Bear)" string_1ab5 = "UrsaMajor" string_1abf = "UrsaMajorPV" string_1acb = "Cancer the Crab" string_1adb = "cancer" string_1ae2 = "cancerPV" string_1aeb = "Orion the Hunter" string_1afc = "Orion" string_1b02 = "OrionPV" string_1b0a = "star map" string_1b13 = "Dr. Brain has arranged for several of his favorite constellations to appear on the planetarium dome. Your gaze moves across the majestic heavens, just above the smog line." string_1bbf = "consFeat" string_1bc8 = "cabinetSound" string_1bd5 = "consFinished" string_1be2 = "cabinet" string_1bea = "sun" string_1bee = "leave" string_1bf4 = "monoAppears" 427.scr string_0bd8 = "This icon selects picture." 428.scr string_0ada = "This icon selects a planet cursor." 440.scr string_2906 = "Help little girl find lost dog" string_2925 = "End war forever" string_2935 = "Take out the garbage" string_294a = "Develop a cheap and reliable method of generating and using cold fusion " string_2993 = "Order pizza. Better make it a Large this time" string_29c1 = "Make date for bridge game on TSN" string_29e2 = "Sex and the Single Scientist" string_29ff = "The Frankenstein Papers" string_2a17 = "Gene-Splicing Made Easy" string_2a2f = "Confessions of a Crazed Chemist" string_2a4f = "The Search for Serotonin" string_2a68 = "ABC's of Brain Transplants" string_2a83 = "Evolutionary Creationism -- the Unified Theory" string_2ab2 = "A Simple Proof for Fermat's Last Theorem" string_2adb = "How to Disarm Nuclear Devices" string_2af9 = "timeliness" string_2b04 = "mathematics" string_2b10 = "programming" string_2b1c = "cosmic consciousness" string_2b31 = "pattern recognition" string_2b45 = "language" string_2b4e = "memory" string_2b55 = "logic and deduction" string_2b69 = "following instructions" string_2b80 = "This is Dr. Brain's office. You wonder how anyone could get any work done in here with the constantly ringing telephone, the fax machine whirring away, and the general mess. (Maybe that's why Dr. Brain ISN'T working in here!)" string_2c62 = "rm440" string_2c68 = "a piece of paper" string_2c79 = "papers" string_2c80 = "bookshelf" string_2c8a = "bookShelf" string_2c94 = "openShelf" string_2c9e = "patch" string_2ca4 = "This patch doesn't look very secure." string_2cc9 = "telephone" string_2cd3 = "The telephone keeps ringing. Why isn't Dr. Brain picking up the laboratory extension?" string_2d29 = "phone" string_2d2f = "phoneRinger" string_2d3b = "fax machine" string_2d47 = "Dr. Brain's fax machine is continually spewing out pages of scientific research results, incredible discoveries, stock market quotes, and sports scores. (Dr. Brain seems to be especially interested in the Pro Bowling Tour.)" string_2e27 = "teletype" string_2e30 = "lamp" string_2e35 = "lightBulb" string_2e3f = "lightChange" string_2e4b = "desk drawer" string_2e57 = "This drawer has an unusual red lock." string_2e7c = "drawer" string_2e83 = "openDrawer" string_2e8e = "decoder ring" string_2e9b = "ring" string_2ea0 = "job skills board" string_2eb1 = "This board is labelled \"Job Skills\", and looks like a giant job application." string_2efe = "jobSkills" string_2f08 = "desk" string_2f0d = "Dr. Brain's desk looks impressive, imposing, and seldom-used (except for eating pizza)." string_2f65 = "This cute little lamp looks like a penguin. It shows the same degree of artistic taste as evidenced by the lawn flamingos." string_2fe0 = "trash can" string_2fea = "The trash can is totally full of old papers, magazines, and newspapers. At least these aren't out on the floor!" string_305a = "wasteBasket" string_3066 = "comfy chair" string_3072 = "This overstuffed chair looks as though it's seen better days, but it is still very comfortable." string_30d2 = "chair" string_30d8 = "table" string_30de = "jobPuzzle" string_30e8 = "choice" string_30ef = "button" string_30f6 = "lastIcon" string_30ff = "jobWindow" string_3109 = "realBook" string_3112 = "bookPuzzle" string_311d = "bookCast" string_3126 = "moveBook" string_312f = "bookWindow" string_313a = "dummyBook" string_3144 = "chicken" string_314c = "codePaper" string_3156 = "guessedWrong" string_3163 = "wrongGuessTimer" string_3173 = "Things To Do Now board" string_318a = "This board is labelled \"Things to Do Now!\"." string_31b6 = "TTDBoard" string_31bf = "fake drawer" string_31cb = "This \"drawer\" is actually a false front -- the desk was cheaper that way." string_3215 = "otherDeskDrawers" string_3226 = "desk blotter" string_3233 = "The desk blotter is covered with esoteric scribblings. From them, you learn that E=mc squared, and that Dr. Brain's favorite food is a thick crust sausage and artichoke pizza." string_32e3 = "blotter" string_32eb = "stapler" string_32f3 = "It's a desk stapler." string_3308 = "loose papers" string_3315 = "It appears that Dr. Brain could use a housekeeper as well as a lab assistant. Busy scientists go through a lot of paper." string_338e = "papersOnFloor" string_339c = "window" string_33a3 = "You admire the landscape beyond the window for a few moments. Then you remember that you're in the basement." string_3410 = "pictureWindow" string_341e = "mirror frame" string_342b = "It's a mirror frame, minus the mirror (a mere frame?)." string_3462 = "mirror" string_3469 = "dart" string_346e = "Dr. Brain uses a scientific system of pseudo-random determination to decide which job to tackle next. In other words, he throws darts." string_34f5 = "phoneS" string_34fc = "teletypeS" 480.scr string_1d7c = "mediocre" string_1d85 = "adequate" string_1d8e = "decent" string_1d95 = "fine" string_1d9a = "really good" string_1da6 = "excellent" string_1db0 = "terrific" string_1db9 = "incredible" string_1dc4 = "This is Dr. Brain's Master Control Room." string_1ded = "rm480" string_1df3 = "Corey Cole" string_1dfe = "Stuart Moulder" string_1e0d = "Andy Hoyos" string_1e18 = "Douglas Herring" string_1e28 = "Mark Seibert" string_1e35 = "Ken Allen" string_1e3f = "Chris Braymen" string_1e4d = "Rob Atesalp" string_1e59 = "Orpheus Hanley" string_1e68 = "Vasken Nokhoudian" string_1e7a = "Dana Dean" string_1e84 = "Deena Krutak" string_1e91 = "Arturo Sinclair" string_1ea1 = "Jerry Jessurun" string_1eb0 = "Bob Gleason" string_1ebc = "Jay Allan Friedmann" string_1ed0 = "Jon Bock" string_1ed9 = "Diana Wilson" string_1ee6 = "Dennis Lewis" string_1ef3 = "John Shroades" string_1f01 = "Jack Magne'" string_1f0d = "Brett Miller" string_1f1a = "John Wentworth" string_1f29 = "Steve Conrad" string_1f36 = "Sharon Simmons" string_1f45 = "Lori Ann Cole" string_1f53 = "toonScript" string_1f5e = "Would you like to restart,\n" \ "restore a game, or quit?\n" string_1f93 = "Restart" string_1f9b = "Restore a Game" string_1faa = "Quit" string_1faf = "trailerScript" string_1fbd = "display1" string_1fc6 = "display2" string_1fcf = "leftReels" string_1fd9 = "display3" string_1fe2 = "display4" string_1feb = "display5" string_1ff4 = "display6" string_1ffd = "display7" string_2006 = "display8" string_200f = "rightReels" string_201a = "leftScreen" string_2025 = "rightScreen" string_2031 = "lcdDigits" string_203b = "drBrain" string_2043 = "drHeadOnScreen" string_2052 = "drEyesOnScreen" string_2061 = "drMouthOnScreen" string_2071 = "drEyebrowsOnScreen" string_2084 = "island" string_208b = "sky0" string_2090 = "sky1" string_2095 = "skyMask" string_209d = "ocean" string_20a3 = "titleWipeOn" string_20af = "titleWipeOff" string_20bc = "shuttle" string_20c4 = "balloon" string_20cc = "shuttleMask" string_20d8 = "shuttleMaskTop" string_20e7 = "balloonMaskRight" string_20f8 = "balloonMaskLeft" string_2108 = "coreyIcon" 500.scr string_1080 = "Would you like to skip\n" \ "the introduction or\n" \ "watch the whole thing?\n" string_10c3 = "Skip it" string_10cb = "Watch it" string_10d4 = "Restore a Game" Category:Transcripts